


what if, what if, what if

by stormyemerald



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Sasuke has a nightmare, and can’t help but wonder:what if he’s not strong enough?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	what if, what if, what if

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is a character study focusing on Sasuke and how Sakura grounds him when his nightmares get to him.
> 
> quick note: there are mentions of blood!

Sasuke sits up abruptly, sweat coating his fair skin. He finds that his hand instinctively reached for the woman sleeping soundly next to him as he adjusts to being awake. 

Another nightmare has awoken him. Flashes of those he loves, lifeless and unmoving, flood his mind. He should be used to this by now, his fears haunting him in his dreams. But, it shakes him every time.

He removes his hand from where it landed on Sakura, the moonlight shining through the window and brushing her delicate features. The remnants of the nightmare attack his mind, images of her soft face covered in blood, as he leaves a desperate kiss on her lifeless lips, begging for her to wake up. He recalls the false memory of holding his daughter, his hands coated in her blood. 

He looks at his now shaking hand and for a split second imagines the red liquid stained on it. He brings his fingertips together, and is relieved to find his hands completely dry.

However, He can't get rid of the mantra playing in his head as he looks at his wife and thinks of his young daughter sleeping in the room next to them:

What if he isn’t strong enough to protect them _?_

He has lost his family before, and he would be damned if he loses them again. Frantically, Sasuke kicks his legs off of the bed, his footsteps silent as he crosses the bedroom. He adorns his cloak as he makes for the door. Sakura stirs, her arms searching for his form next to her, but thankfully doesn’t awake. 

Sasuke starts down the hallway, and can’t fight the urgent dread that is screaming at him in his mind. He peers into Sarada’s room, and releases a sigh of relief to see her sleeping safe and sound. 

Sasuke stops at the front door, his hands shaking as he finishes fastening his cloak. He huffs in frustration when his hand falter, and almost jumps when he hears a soft voice interrupt him. His shoulders relax when he turns to face a tired Sakura, her pink hair sticking out in different places. 

“Sasuke, what are you doing?” She asks, concern prominent as she whispers. 

“Going to train.” Sasuke says curtly, completely oblivious to how erratic his behavior is, like it's completely normal for him to leave in the middle of the night. His shaking hand return to his cloak. Confusion makes itself evident on Sakura’s face

“It’s the middle of the night.” She says as she gestures to the window that provides them with their only source of light.

“It doesn’t matter. I have to make sure I’m strong enough to protect you and Sarada.”

Sakura steps closer towards him, and wraps her usually strong hand gently around his shaking wrist.

“Sasuke,” She says softly, and Sasuke meets her bright but tired eyes finally. “You’re shaking.” She says as she lowers his hand from his cloak. Her brows furrow as the answer for his actions dawns her. She places her hand on his face, her thumb brushing his cheek. “You’ve had another nightmare, haven’t you?” Her voice was soft and concerned, and Sasuke couldn’t help but to look away from her worried gaze. Sakura takes that for confirmation, and moves her hand from his face to run through his dark hair. “We’re okay, Sarada and I. You’re strong and so am I. So please, Sasuke, will you come back to bed?” She says gently. 

Sasuke wraps his arm around the pink haired woman who holds his heart. He grips her tightly as if he’ll lose her when he lets go. She brings her arms up around him.

“I love you, Sakura.” He breathes into her hair. He finds that holding her grounds him back to reality, and he realizes how ridiculous he must have been acting.

“I love you too.” Sakura replies as she pulls away. Sasuke raises his hand, which are now easing from the shaking, to unfasten his cloak, but Sakura’s are already there, and she slides his cloak from his shoulders. She neatly folds it between her and her arm.

They return to their bedroom, and Sakura quickly returns to her slumber in his embrace. Sasuke finds that sleep might be kinder to him this time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
